Rachel Volturi
by aajanachleandthecoconess
Summary: While the Volturi are in the South, Aro runs into a newborn named Rachel. He takes her under his wing, and she is raised in Volterra. Aro sends her to live with the Cullens On her 217 bday for some time to be with vampires like her.mayberomance!idk!
1. Call me Ray

Rachel Volturi

Aro POV

I drifted through the burned houses in search of survivors. The Southern wars had gotten far to out of control. The Volturi had come and intervened. Now this town had been sterilized of Vampiric life, changed or otherwise. Or so I thought. In the middle of the square stood a form. I walked towards it, my guards on all sides. It was a girl, around 15 or 16 years of age. She was looking at me, as if trying to figure out a great puzzle.

"Are you one of them?" Her voice was beautiful.

"One of whom?" I feigned innocence.

"Do not try to hide whom you are. You are a Prince, and King among your kind. A Vampire." I was shocked this young one knew our secret.

"And what makes you so special to know and spout or secrets so all can hear?"

"You can not hide anything from me. I am turning into one of you. In a few minuets, no secrets shall be kept from me. I will learn each beings true self, all by simply looking at them. I look at my hands, and I can hide nothing from myself." She looked up at me, her eyes haunted.

"Was it like this for you even as a human?" I asked.

"It was difficult for others to hide things from me." Suddenly, she stood very still. The noon bell tolled in a town 50 miles away. "My transformation is complete." She said simply.

"How have we not herd you screaming these last few days?" I asked her. We had heard others, but not her.

"I did not scream." Was her simple reply.

"You must have a high tolerance for pain." I said, admiringly.

"I believe so." She said, not smugly, but matter-of-Factly. I nodded, thinking. She would be a valuable addition to my guard, but felt a sort of connection with this girl.

"What is your name?"

"Rachel. It is nice to meet you, Aro."

"And you as well. Your age?"

"17." She said, sounding much older.

"Hmm. Well, Rachel would you like to come with me to Italy. You would be looked after." She looked hard at me.

"I like the idea of you as my father." She said, smiling slightly. I knew from then on I could not hide my intentions from her.

"I like the idea of you as my daughter." I answered.

"Touche." I laughed. I could see when she gained control over her power she would be a delight.

"The smell of human's disgust me." She told me plainly. I was startled.

"I don't adivise you drink it then." She agreed

"But what should I do instead." I immediately thought of Carlisle.

"I have a friend who's family drinks from animals."

"I shall too." She decided.

"Very well. Rachel, you are now Rachel Volturi, my daughter and princess of Vampires."

She smiled up at me. "And you are Aro Volturi, my father and King of Vampires." She said, proudly. "By the way, call me Ray."


	2. Come Fishing with Me?

Heidi POV

"Heidi, please take Ray with you on your fishing trip. She needs some fresh air." Aro said. I nodded. This would be soooo much fun. Not only did I get a partner on my trip, but I got to give Ray a makeover!!! She would probably hate me for it, but she already did for every single other time I dragged her along fishing with me. I walked into my room and grabbed some sunglasses. Ray needed to look into your eyes to 'look into your soul' Her power, 'soul sight' allowed her to see everything you've done, thought and said. Because that's so much information, she uploads it onto her computer so she can forget it. She knows a lot about the most random people. Like my meal a week ago. Apparantly he was gay. (AN NO OFFENSE TO ANY GAY PEOPLE!!!) I mean, who know that kind of stuff? Ray does. Anyway, I wanted her to come so I didn't want her to know what I was doing. Hence the sunglasses. I ran up to the Observatory, aka Ray's rooms. I knocked

"Come in." She was sitting cross-legged on her red couch. The black walls were etched with faint releif designs that matched the tatoo's on her arms. Her plasma was off, and so was all her gaming equipment. Her computers ran all the time. World maps, news, movie listings, the Wildlife Reserve, Addicting Games, everything. On her lap was her preciouse laptop. She uploaded all her info into it. She looked up, her fingers never stopping on the keys.

"Yes Heidi?" She asked, suspiciouse because of the sunglasses. Even without her powers she was insightful. It was very scary.

"I was wondering…"

"And this better explain the glasses." She cut in. Ray can be very scary. She doesn't like it when you try to hide stuff from her.

"It will" I said hurridly. "Your dad told me to take you outside for fresh air." She nodded. She always, well almost always, listened to her dad. "But you see, I'm going fishing so-"

Ray sprang to her feet and snatched the glasses from my face. Ray compared to almost every other vampire in the world is like comparing a vampire to a human. Inbeleivalbly strong, fast, and even Felix says she's pretty. And has she got a personality! Not a brainless bimbo, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't mind ripping a traitor into little pieces. So, anyway, Ray looked into my eyes, doing a Soul Search. Then she moaned and sat down on her couch.

"I should have guessed." She muttered, patting the space next to her. I sat down as she began to update my file "Your getting very clever, you know." I glowed with pleasure

"So? Will you?" I asked. She considered, saved the file and closed the lid of her computer.

"Only because I need to hunt." She told me "I won't be able to stand the smell." Her distate towards human smell had unfortunantly grown with her powers. I squealed with delight, then opened my handbag. I had all my equipment in there because I would never be able to move Ray, ever. I knew this would be a lot of fun

Aro POV

Ray has brought lots of change to Volterra. First off, our disciplining force has become very precise with both Jane and Ray working on it. She also is a brilliant guitarist, and that has made a few people more sensitive. She adores technology and motorbikes, so that has brought the castle up to 21st Century standards, yet maintained it's old charm. She is like a diamond. Beautiful and Hard. She has long, blue-black hair, huge eyes, a muscled figurel, and a classic beauty one associates with queens and princesses. Sort of ironic. She is more pwerful then any vampire I have ever met, which is saying something. Her 217th birthday was coming up, and I decided to surprise her with a huge party. Everyone is surprised when they hear Ray likes partys, I never understood why. Almost all the vampires in the world were coming, it would be very exciting and modern, which Ray likes. I was looking forward to seeing my good friend Carlisle, and wondered how he, and Ray, would react to my proposition. But, the more dificult matter at hand was keeping something a secret from Ray. I told very little people about it. People whom Ray rarley spoke to. Alec, Felix, and a few others. Of course my brothers had to know. She could barely control her search, so that would be difficult. I decided to have Jane and her go to a club. She would be sorting out information for days. It would keep her holed up inher rooms and away from the party room where things were being set up. The birthday was the next day, and we needed to do two things. 1. Eat. We hadn't eaten in a while for this very reason. And 2. Get Ray out of the house so we could set up the last bits. I sent Heidi, who also had no idea what was going on, to take her with her fishing. She wouldn't be able to stand the smell, plus she also needed to go hunting, so she would stay away from the castle until her birthday tomorrow.

"I hope you like your birthday, my dear."


	3. Italia, here we come

AN I feel terrible about not updating, but I didn't know what to do next and…well, you probably don't want to hear my excuses.

Disclaimer:IDONTOWNATHINGKNUCKLEHEAD!

Stephanie Meyer does

Italia, Here We Come… (An this is a pre-twilight fanfiction, as in it will happen as this is happening. That is the plan. It might change. So basically, NO BELLA YET)

Ring…ring….ring…

It cannot be that hard for someone in this family to pick up the phone.

Ring…ring…ring…

Come on know guys, I know you're down there.

Ring…ring…ring…

It might be someone _important_.

Ring…ring…ring…

I cursed the day Carlisle had gotten unlimited rings.

Ring…ring…ring…

What WAS this family doing?

_Oh Jasper…_

_Oh Alice…_

_Wow, Rose looks HOT_

_I'm bringing sexy back…_

OK, well, since everyone in my family was obviously to, ahem, _busy_ to answer the phone I guess it was up to me.

Ring…ring…ring…

"I'm coming." I grumbled, turning off my music system then running down stairs to pick up the phone.

"Cullen residence."

"Hello! It's Aro!" I immediately cringed.

"Hello sir." I said respectfully.

"Ah! Young Edward! Is Carlisle there?" He asked.

"One moment please." I said "DAD!" I yelled. It normally wouldn't be necessary, but in this case…you couldn't be to certain.

"Yes son?" Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs with Esme.

"Aro for you." I held the phone out to him. A look of shock flittered across his face.

_I wonder what is the matter._ He thought worriedly.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Carlisle, my old friend!" Aro said delightedly. "How are you?"

"I am well, and so is my family."

"Excellent, excellent."

"So, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I'm sure you know of my daughter Rachel?" What? A vampire with a daughter?

"Yes, I had heard about that."

"Well, her 217th birthday is coming up and you and your WHOLE family is invited! It will be quiet and event."

"We'd be delighted to come."

"Excellent! Our private jet will pick you up in 6 hours." Aro said.

"Excellent." Carlisle said.

"My friend, I was wondering…" Aro seemed unsure if to continue.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Rachel is rather, averse to human smell." Aro explained "And taste. She's a vegetarian you see. Well, she's been rather lonely cooped up in the castle, and, if it's agreeable with you and her, perhaps she could come to stay when you move next? Just for a few years."

"Aro, if it is agreeable to Rachel, I will gladly accept her into my family for as long as she likes."

"Thank you old friend! This will be quiet a party. See you soon!" The line went dead.

"Children, pack your bags. We're going to Italia." Carlisle said. I went to my room, as my family finished up their activities and Rosalie and Alice's cry's of "SIX HOURSE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PACK IN SIX HOURS?" Filled the air.

More coming later tonight, I hope.


	4. Rachel Fishing

I grumbled furiously about Heidi under my breath

I grumbled furiously about Heidi under my breath. I had just finished updating ALL my files and cleared my brain, when she comes into my room, wearing sunglasses.

Smart, but very, VERY unsubtle. Sort of like, Hey, Ray! I know something that you DON'T know, and just so I can keep it to myself, I'm going to put on my massive 80s sunglasses.

There's Heidi for you. Don't get me wrong, I love Heidi like a sister, but sometimes I worry about her brain capacity. This is one of those moments. After she attacked me with makeup- I wiped off half of it and told her that she either goes half or nothing. She agreed, she values her life. Hey, I don't like being a clown, so sorry. Then she gave me these super tight jean pants AKA second skin. Whatever, she's the thirsty one. She tossed an off the shoulder scarlet shirt. It was gorgeous.

"Wow." I said

"What? What happened?" She asked. I grinned.

"I like this." I proclaimed.

"Not like your favorite color is red." She said

"Hey! I actually do like this." I said. "If I wear it, I won't complain as much-"

"Quick! Put it on!" I rolled my eyes. I always complained when I had to go fishing with her. The stench was awful, plus I learned about these peoples' families, and then they got eaten and it was all very depressing. I grimaced.

"Not bad Heidi, not bad." I said, slowly, appraising myself in the mirror. I grabbed the curler before she could, then let it heat up while I pulled the top part of my hair into a ponytail, then curled everything into loose ringlets.

"Wow, I've taught you well." Heidi said.

"Sure. Let's get this over with." I said, standing and stretching.

"You're going to wrinkle the shirt!" Heidi exclaimed. I glared at her, like I care about the shirt getting wrinkled? She went quiet.

"Can we leave now?" I asked, complaining. "Your not the only thirsty one here."

"Oh!" she gasped, "I am SO sorry! Ok! Let's go!" She squealed the last bit. I winced. I had never thought such a decibel was achievable. She reached into her bag and pulled out her keys, but I grabbed them.

"Nuh-uh." I said, "I'm driving." She pouted. "Because you HARDLY are able to drive, you POOR baby." I simpered sarcastically. "Because I go out ALL the time and you HARDLY have any fun AT all."

"I guess you're right."

"You guess, do you?" I grinned, flashing my canines. Heidi shivered.

"Don't DO that!"

"Oooo, Scared? Of me? Of innocent little Ray?" I made my voice go sweet and coaxing.

"Stop it, Ray!" she yelled-we were heading downstairs, towards the garage "You're going all Puss and Boots on me." I grinned again- Heidi was so easy to freak. I lead her over to my Audi- my precious Audi. After my dad had bought it-after forcing me hunting so it could be a surprise- I had spent a week, just discovering everything about it. I loooooved it, almost as much as I loved my motorbikes. Almost.

We drove into town, and I saw the place was full. Literally, people were everywhere.

"What the heck is going on?"

"La notte delle anime" Heidi said. Ah, the night of the souls. My carnival that Aro instated in my honor 200 years ago. How could I have forgotten? We always ended my birthday celebration by hitting the town to celebrate with the people, I loved this day. I rubbed my eyes, I was busier then I thought I mean, forgetting your own celebration? I needed a vacation from the whole princess, security thingy. I was getting seriously distracted.

We parked and were walking amongst the crowd, I was nodding and flirting, and picking up quiet a few people with the promise of "An exclusive tour of the ancient castle" or my home, in the center of Volterra. I headed to my car- I had to go hunting, when I realized something. Dumbstruck I looked at Heidi, who looked conserned.

"My Lady?" As the Princess, that was how she addressed me in public- it was manners. "Are you well?"

"I… uh… wha-"

"Ray?" She asked, seriously worried.

"La Notte Delle Anime." I gasped. "It's my birthday"

Heidi gave me a worried look.

"Y-e-e-s." She said, slowly. I shook my head.

"17, huh?" I said.

"What? Ray, I mean, My Lady, you're-" I cut her off.

"Heidi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm SEVENTEEN." I said using my cold, metallic leader voice.

"Yes My Lady." She whispered.

"Themanbehingyouwaswonderingwhatweweretalkingaboutandheistexting." I said, vampire speed.

Heidi turned and saw the boy, and laughed.

"Ciao." She cooed "È legale per osservare quello cute??" I burst out laughing- she was talking in Italian. She meant to say- Hello. Is it legal to look that cute? But it didn't really work…

"I-I'm sorry?" He said looking dazed "I can't… I can't understand you. You speak English?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" Heidi laughed, he looked entranced. "I'm so very sorry."

"Well," he said "You are Italian."

"So true!" She giggled. Then leaning close to him she whispered "Inside, stay close to me." He nodded so fast it looked like he was going to get whiplash. I rolled my eyes. Fisherwomen gets first pick. We paused at my car

"I'll be back by evening, tell dad not to worry." I said, reading her again, to pick up any last minuet info. My head was already teaming with the thoughts of this latest-delicacy. I shuddered, and turned on my car. It roared to life, and I zoomed away.


End file.
